After performing the first direct measurements of the drug binding enthalpies for daunomycin to DNA in the 10-20 micromolar range (where the monomeric form predominates), we extended the experiment to other anthracycline drugs. We have now studied the salt and temperature dependence of the binding enthalpies for this class of drug. With a tantalum stopped flow microcalorimeter, we were able to measure 120 of these runs per day with an uncertainty of only 3 microjoules.